Coupler devices are known that comprise two members, each secured to one of the elements for coupling together. The members are axially movable relative to each other between a remote position in which the members do not co-operate and the elements are decoupled, and an engaged position in which the members co-operate with each other in order to provide a rotary connection between the two elements.
The invention relates more particularly to coupling by means of obstacles, in which projecting portions from one of the members are received in facing recesses in the other member when they are mutually engaged. A known coupling of that type is a dog clutch. Nevertheless, such couplings generally require a relative speed of rotation between the two members that is zero or small in order to enable projecting portions to penetrate into recessed portions. It is therefore necessary to begin specifically by synchronizing the speeds of the two elements. It is sometimes possible to omit such synchronization, but at the expense of high levels of engagement noise, and at the risk of the members becoming damaged.